


Unsinkable

by AlixJay



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixJay/pseuds/AlixJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn is a traveling artist from America stranded in Europe due to her many misfortunes. Her and Santana's lives change forever when they come across two tickets for the maiden voyage of the most luxurious ship in the world: The Titanic. Faberry AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsinkable

**x**

"Quinn, you're a idiot…" Santana whispered to the blonde haired girl. "You bet everything we have!"

"When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose." she replied, blowing smoke to the center pile of change, which now included Quinn's most valuable possession: her watch.

Santana's eyes stayed wide while she sat back in her old bar chair, working her lips as she glanced over her hand again. The two Italians looked at each other and whispered for a moment before one nodded and the other reached into her bag, pulling out two small pieces of paper.

Quinn and Santana leaned over the table to see what their opponents had just wagered. The darker girl choked on air when she saw what they were, while quietly Quinn cleared her throat and sat back. Nodding to the Italian girls, she signaled for them to go first in showing their hands.

"Two pair?" Quinn looked between her hand and the two Italian girls across from her. She leaned over to Santana as the darker girl folded her cards, shaking her head in defeat.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn sighed and began rubbing her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Santana… You wont be able to see your ma anytime-"

"What do you mean I wont be able to see my mother?!" Santana flung her chair out from underneath of her; eyes narrowed at the blonde.

Laying her cards down, Quinn's lips turned up into a smile. "Because we're going to America."

"You  _crazy bitch_!" Santana screamed as she picked up the tickets and waved them in the air. "We're going to America!"

Quinn grabbed her watch along with the rest of the winnings and stood up, beaming from ear to ear. "We're going to America."

Once aboard the Titanic, Quinn and Santana race to the observation deck. Quinn began waving frantically at the people on the dock below. Santana looked at her with an arched brow. "You know people down there?"

"No." Quinn replied, never missing a beat with her hand. "But that's not the point."

The pair began screaming alongside the other passengers until the ship left port. After a few minutes, they decided to go look for their room in third class.

"360…360…" Quinn kept repeating to herself after each turn and step down the hallways. "360!" she finally spotted their room.

Sticking her hand out to the other women in the room, she introduced herself. "Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

Suddenly, Santana rushed past the blonde and jumped onto the top of the free bunk with a large grin across her face.

"Hey!" Quinn yelled. "Who says you get top bunk, huh?" However, she couldn't stay mad at Santana. After all, they were aboard the most luxurious ship in the world, Quinn didn't have time to be upset at anyone.

x

"I don't know what all the fuss is about, this ship doesn't seem all that glamourous."

"There are many things you can be blasé about, Rachel, but not the Titanic!" Finn gushed, gesturing to his surroundings. "Your daughter is far to difficult to impress, Shelby." He said as he escorted his mother-in-law into her suite.

"Please, put those over there." Rachel instructed the staffers.

"I still can't believe you convinced me to buy those silly finger paintings…" Finn chuckled with one hand in his coat pocket.

"You just don't know fine art when you see it."

"At least they didn't cost much." Finn checked the time. "We really should leave this up to the staff."

"If you have somewhere to be, you're free to go."

Rolling his eyes at his fiance, Finn left for his room.

x

"Look down there!" Quinn yelled, trying to be louder than the sound of the ship tearing through the ocean. A large pod of dolphins were jumping out of the water as if they were playing with the ships wake.

Santana stared off into the horizon, taking in the breeze that their speed was creating. Quinn climbed onto the front railings and spread her arms as wide as she could. Closing her eyes, she let her mind make her believe that she was soaring freely over the ocean.

Just an hour ago, she was a poor artist living in the streets of England without so much as ten bucks to her name. The only things she traveled with were her watch, her sketchbook, and her best friend. Most days, Quinn didn't make enough money to eat and Santana was forced to gamble with trinkets she found tossed aside in garbage cans. Now, they are both aboard the Titanic, a ship so pristine that they couldn't have thought of anything nicer in their wildest dreams.

A few minutes later, the pair decided to sit on the deck and relax in the sun. Quinn brought her sketchbook from their room and began drawing an older man with who appeared to be his granddaughter. Her intense concentration was broken when she overheard Santana talking with another girl about the origin of the ship.

"Just great…" The woman huffed as two handlers walked past with handfuls of dogs on leashes. "First class has their dogs walked on  _our_  deck to take a shit."

"It lets us know where we rank in the world." Quinn chimed in, putting her charcoal down.

"Like we could forget?" The woman chuckled. "I'm Britt Pierce." she said, leaning forward with her arm extended toward Quinn.

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray." she returned the gesture. "You've already met Santana."

Britt nodded as she looked over to Quinn's sketchbook. "Do you make any money with your drawings?"

"Hello?" Britt waved her hand in front of the other blonde before turning around to see what Quinn was staring at. When she saw a beautiful, lone brunette up on the first class deck, Britt faced Quinn again and laughed. "Awe, looks like your friends in love."

Santana snapped her fingers by Quinn's head, but the girl still did not move her gaze. The darker girl laughed before returning to her conversation with Britt about the  _true_  makers of the ship.

x

"Ladies, might I introduce Mr. Evans. He built this magnificent ship from the ground up." Mr. Abrams gestured to the older man approaching their table.

"Oh, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was all yours." Sam Evans returned as he sat down.

Bored, Rachel tuned the men out and lit a cigarette. Shelby looked at her daughter with a disgusted face. "You know I don't like that."

Rachel turned to her mother and slowly blew smoke in the older woman's direction. Suddenly, she felt a jerk on her hand and she realized that Finn grabbed the cigarette from her, putting it out in one of the ash trays.

"She knows." he muttered to Shelby. "She just chooses not to remember."

Clearing her throat, Shelby looked to Mr. Abrams. "I've been wondering, who thought of the name Titanic?"

"Well, I wanted it to convey size." He began. "Simply, size means stability, luxury, and above all, strength."

"Personally, I've always wondered why men were so fascinated with the size of their  _things_." Rachel stated nonchalantly, causing her mothers eyes to bulge.

"Rachel." Shelby scolded, but lowered her voice to a whisper. "What has gotten into you?"

"Excuse me." The younger girl got up from her chair and exited to the deck. Leaning against the railing, she looked out over the lowered decks to the ocean. She never liked being in a room with _those_  types of people. Even though she was wealthy herself, she didn't enjoy the company of the privileged, who constantly spewed mindless chatter amongst each other. In fact, she was convinced that by dinner time, if she were to disappear, no one would notice she was gone… Not even her fiance, Finn.

Finally able to break from her mothers hold and the watchful eye of her fiance, Rachel ran as fast as she could in her evening gown toward the back of the ship. Every deck level was almost completely empty. Rachel assumed it was because first class passengers were still finishing dinner and the others were most likely drinking in their leisure rooms.

By the time she reached the back of the ship, she was winded from both running and sobbing uncontrollably. Stepping closer to the edge, she looked down at the propellors for a moment before climbing the railing and leaning out over the water. Her dress was blowing freely in the breeze and Rachel knew that if she wanted to end her life, that this was the most peaceful chance she had.

"Don't do it!"

Confused, Rachel twisted her body to look at who belonged to the mystery voice. Behind her, she saw a blonde woman in faded rags standing still, watching her every move.

"Don't do it." the blonde repeated.

"Don't come any closer!" Rachel yelled.

"Come on, just give me your hand…" the mystery woman pleaded, reaching her arm out toward Rachel. "I'll pull you back over."

"No! Stay where you are! I mean it!" Rachel ordered, but when she saw the blonde inching closer, she threatened. "I'll let go!"

Taking one last drag of her cigarette, the blonde carefully threw it overboard. Now, standing against the railing just a few feet away, the mystery woman put her hands in her pockets. "No you wont." she said nonchalantly.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows at the strange woman. "What do you mean no I wont? Don't tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me!"

"You would have done it already."

Taken back by the woman's remarks, Rachel focused her attention again on the ocean below. "You… You're distracting me! Go away!"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"And why not?"

"I'm involved now."

Rachel turned her head to face the blonde again. Her expression softened slightly.

"If you go in… Well, I'll have to go in after you." she said, taking her jacket off and throwing it on a nearby bench.

Rachel chuckled at the obviously insane woman. "Don't be absurd! You'll be killed."

"I'm a good swimmer." The blonde said without skipping a beat as she bent down to untie her boot laces.

"The fall alone will kill you…" Rachel voice drifted away as if she was simply thinking aloud.

"Yeah, it would hurt, but I'm more concerned about the water being as cold as it is."

Arching her brow, the brunette broke her gaze again. "How cold?"

"Freezing. Maybe a few degrees over." the mystery woman shrugged. "I've fallen through thin ice before… It hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think… Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you."

Staring blankly, Rachel began to wonder who the hell this woman though she was. "You're crazy!" she blurted out.

"With all due respect, I'm not the one on that side of the railing."

Rachel looked down at the water again. The propellors were slicing the ocean directly below, causing the brunette to tremble. She thought about how if she didn't die from the jump, she would most likely hit one of them. Even worse, she would hit one, still survive, but be left to die slowly in the freezing cold waters.

Realizing she was about to make a huge mistake, Rachel took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She couldn't stand to look out to the ocean any longer, it was time she got off the railing. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw that the blonde had extended her hand to Rachel, offering to pull her back over.

Slowly letting go of the railing with her opposite hand, Rachel grabbed onto the blondes tightly. Instantly feeling a sense of security, as if she had already re boarded the ship, she turned to face the other woman.

Rachel was met with a gentle smile and soft, hazel eyes. The pair remained still for a moment before the blonde spoke. "Quinn Fabray."

"Rachel Corcoran." the brunette stuttered.

"I'll have to get you to write that one down." Quinn joked, causing Rachel to chuckle softly. "Come on…" she whispered, using both hands to begin pulling the brunette over the railing.

Rachel looked down as she lifted her foot to the next bar when suddenly, her shoe got snagged on her dress and she slipped. Letting out a cry, Rachel dangled helplessly in Quinn's grasp.

The blonde was pulled swiftly against the railing, knocking the wind out of her, but she managed to keep her hold onto Rachel. Quinn looked down in horror as she tried not to lose her own footing.

Regaining her composure, Quinn caught Rachel's panicked eyes. "I've got you." she reassured the brunette. "I wont let go."

Feeling another odd sense of security from this woman she hardly knows, Rachel focused her energy from screaming to helping Quinn pull her up. Once she got on top of the railing, the blonde wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her the rest of the way onto the deck.

Tightening her arms around Quinn, Rachel buried her head into the nook between the blondes neck and shoulder. Her whole body was shaking from fear, the cold, or both, so Quinn reached over to the bench where her jacket had been laying and put it around Rachel. Rubbing her hands up and down the brunettes arms, Quinn tried to calm her down.

Rachel finally broke away and looked into the eyes of her savior. Quinn let a smile creep across her face as her heart began to race. The woman before her was more beautiful than she remembered earlier on the deck. Her eyes had so much depth behind them, and while her hair was a mess from the ordeal they just went through, it was still perfect to Quinn.

Their moment of peace didn't last long, though. Rachel's screams and pleas for help drew the attention of many deck hands as a crowd of them rushed the pair. "Are you alright, miss?" They directed to Rachel, ignoring Quinn's presence until three men in wealthy attire appeared.

"Rachel, darling! Are you alright?" Finn asked worriedly, flinging Quinn's rags off of his fiance and replacing it with his own coat. Turning his attention to the blonde, the man stormed in her direction. "And what do you think you were doing? Putting your filthy hands and clothes on  _my_  fiance?"

"Finn… Stop!" Rachel pleaded from behind him. "It was an accident."

Finn turned to look at Rachel, still standing within inches of Quinn. "Accident?" he said mockingly.

"Well, yes." Rachel blinked her eyes, quickly coming up with a story that would both save herself and have Quinn as her savior. "You see, I was leaning a bit too far over the railing to look at the… uh… propellors and I-I slipped."

Finn arched his eyebrow as his future wife. "You…" he chuckled to himself, then to the other men around him. " _My_  fiance? Looking at propellors?"

Rachel nodded with a small smile before she continued with her story. "Quinn, she happened to be sleeping on the bench over there when she heard my cries for help. Finn, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't  _have_  a fiance anymore."

Looking intently at Rachel, Finn fumbled with his hands in his pockets. He then focused his attention back on the blonde woman beside them. "Well, in that case, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I'll see that you'll be properly rewarded." Finn snapped his fingers at one of his staff. "I think a twenty should do the trick."

"Is that  _all_  my life is worth to you?" Rachel huffed.

"Of course not…" Finn smiled at his fiance before turning to Quinn. "How about you join us for dinner tomorrow evening?"

Quinn stared blankly at the man, not knowing if she should accept or respectfully decline.

"That way, you can tell our group about your heroic tale" Finn smiled again. "I insist."

Looking past Finn to Rachel, the brunette nodded for Quinn to accept the dinner offer. Knowing that Rachel wanted her there, there was no way Quinn could decline at another chance of seeing her again.

"I'll be there." the blonde smiled as politely as she could. The group made their way off the deck while Quinn stood silently and watched. She had already known that this trip would change her life, but now she thought it would change in a whole other way.

x


End file.
